


Comfortable

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Grinding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Eiji and Ankh is exactly where Hina wants to be. (nsfw, though not explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

It feels so nice to sleep like this, curled up into Eiji's chest, head laying over the pillow that is his arm. Ankh is on the other side, pressed against her back, one arm lightly draped over her. It's warm and cozy like that. It could easily be a little too warm, but right now the air is cool enough that it's just right. 

None of them have actually fallen asleep yet, though any conversation has long died down. She snuggles in a little closer, and it's only by coincidence as she shifts to get more comfortable that she ends up pressed against Eiji in a way that inspires thoughts beyond just falling asleep snuggling. She blushes, grateful for the way her face is tucked against Eiji's shoulder, but that's all. It's what she always does when she has thoughts like that; keeps them to herself. Ankh might notice, but if he does, he doesn't say anything, probably just as content to ignore her unbidden desires and get some sleep. So she'll ignore it, too, get comfortable again, and fall asleep content with snuggles. 

Or she would, except for the part where what she feels from the other side of brightly colored boxers might indicate similar thoughts on his part. It makes ignoring very difficult, but saying or doing anything somehow even harder. Though she can't help but notice that it isn't just her who's suddenly staying very, very still. Biting her lip, she slowly looks up at his face. It's hard to tell in the dark whether he's blushing as hard as she is, but the look on his face is like someone who's been caught at something they don't want to admit. 

"Eiji... um..." She starts, but she isn't sure what she wants to say. He's not either, and after a few seconds of awkward silence in which he seems like he might say something but can't find any words, he just gives up and tries to roll away. A hand reaches around her to grab at his shirt and keep him from leaving, and Eiji and Hina both look at Ankh in surprise, the question plain on both their faces.

"Are you really too dumb to notice you both want the same thing?" The answer is silence, because neither of them can figure out what to say to that. Ankh looks at them like they're the stupidest creatures in the world. "Tch. Stop worrying so much."

"But..."

"That's..." Not as easy as he makes it sound, but she's not sure how to continue. How to explain that this is awkward for humans, especially when that thought, that want, or at least that actual _possibility_ , is something new and the most she's done with either of them so far is kiss and cuddle.

He doesn't give her time to think about it much, shifting his weight against her, pressing her into Eiji, pressing himself against her backside. Having that kind of contact with _both_ of them is enough to knock any attempts at explaining why this might be a bad idea right out of her head. She ends up making a sound she didn't know she was capable of, and oh, she's so embarrassed but she's not going to argue. Apparently Eiji isn't going to, either, much to her surprise.

So she lets herself move, hesitantly, her hand clutching a bit nervously at Eiji's shirt as she shifts her hips forward, pressing that sensitive area closer against him, back, rubbing against Ankh behind her. She's afraid this might be wrong, but all she gets is encouragement. Ankh tries to yank them all closer together still, and Eiji gives her a kiss. It's to her forehead, because that's easiest to reach when her head is still tucked into his arm and beside that she can't quite bring herself to look at him. It's gentle and tentative, and comforting more than anything else, but it's a kiss and that means he doesn't mind. 

It takes a moment to build up any sort of confidence, that this is okay, that all of them like this (and it's so clear that they do), that she can just enjoy the friction of fabric and skin being pressed against her in so many places and how it doesn't matter at all that they're all still wearing what clothes they went to bed in, this is perfect just the way it is. The movements of her hips get more insistent and she finally looks up to catch a look of nervous pleasure on Eiji's face that matches her own before she captures his lips with hers. Her hand moves to rest over Ankh's, fingers intertwining with his. She makes a soft, contented sound, reveling in how being surrounded by the two of them has become an entirely different sort of comfortable. 

\---

Hina opens her eyes, and it takes a moment for her to realise that she's alone and any warmth she feels is just the blush in her cheeks at the remnants of a very pleasant dream. She sits up, a little shocked at herself, and wonders whether it's really okay to have thoughts like that, even in dreams. Still, it takes a moment for the smile to fade, and only because she's struck with the sheer impossibility of it. Eiji on the other side of the world. Ankh, a broken medal. 

But she knows they'll all be together again, one day. There's a future where Ankh exists and she doesn't know when or how but she knows it's real. Someday, the medal will be fixed. Someday they'll both come home. Images from the dream resurface in her mind and she blushes furiously as she insists to herself that it doesn't matter if _that_ ever happens. As long as she can be with both of them again. That's the thought she holds in her mind as she lays back down and pulls the blankets around her.

Until then... maybe it's alright to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> For the seasonofkink challenge, using the prompt "frottage/grinding." There is not enough Hina fic out there and definitely not enough of the three of them together, so I decided to remedy the situation. 
> 
> If this was reality, I suspect Eiji would have had a bit more to say there before just rolling with it, but dreams are good at editing out things like that.


End file.
